This invention is directed to use with an automobile. However, the invention is not restricted to use with an automobile.
Prior to about 1978 or 1979, most automobiles had an engine in front of the passengers. There was a differential in back of the passengers and underneath the main body of the automobile. Also, there was a transmission connecting with the engine and with the differential. The transmission was underneath the main body of the automobile and, approximately, underneath the driver of the automobile. The crankshaft of the engine was longitudinally positioned with respect to the automobile. In other words, the crankshaft of the engine, the transmission and the driveline from the transmission to the differential was longitudinally positioned or ran lengthwise of the automobile. The crankshaft of the engine was at, approximately, a right angle to the axis between the front wheels. The differential was between the rear wheels of the automobile.
About 1978 or 1979 many of the automobiles manufactured in the United States had the engine and the transmission positioned, approximately, between the front wheels. The crankshaft of the engine was, approximately, parallel to the axis between the front wheels of the automobile or, at, approximately a right angle to the longitudinal axis of the automobile.
With the larger automobiles manufactured before about 1979, the engines in the longitudinal position in the automobiles were larger than the engines in the smaller automobiles manufactured after about 1978 and with the engines in the smaller automobiles being transverse to the longitudinal axis of the automobile.
With the larger automobile and the larger engines in the longitudinal position, the removal of the engine from the automobile was, generally, accomplished by a self-contained external lifting device. A self-contained external lifting device may be an A-frame, a hoist and chain on an overhead beam and a portable platform having a pulley and chain. Also, the transmission from the larger automobile was removed by lowering the transmission. However, in many automobiles the engine and the transmission could be removed as an integral unit from the automobile.
With the smaller automobile and withthe smaller engine and the engine having a crankshaft substantially parallel to the transverse axis of the automobile a self-contained external lifting device is not always necessary. In fact, the smaller engines in the automobiles can be lifted or lowered by means of a device positioned on the frame of the smaller automobile. This invention is an outgrowth of the smaller engine being in the transverse position to the longitudinal axis of the automobile.